You Take My Breath Away
by TinyDragongirl
Summary: When Fanny gets a severe asthma attack, she is rushed into hospital, only to be treated by an old acquaintance: Doctor Henry Crawford. Modern day AU Fanny/Henry, doctor-patient relationship. [Originally posted on AO3]


**Author's note: Prompted and beta'd by flannelgiraffe.**

The next time Fanny comes to her senses, she is in a room all white, which means that either she died and was accepted into Heaven, or this is a hospital. However, the man standing next to her is wearing a lab coat, not a gown, so she rules out Heaven. Now she faintly remembers having such a severe asthma attack that Susan had to call an ambulance; she also has vague memories of her journey in the ambulance, then being rushed into the hospital. Surely everything will come back later, but she feels bone-tired to think more.

'Hello, Fanny,' the doctor smiles down at her, noticing she is awake. 'You are in hospital. You had an asthma attack.'

The doctor is Henry Crawford.

 _Her_ doctor is Henry Crawford.

The guy who was her neighbour for a year, back when she was living with the Bertrams. The guy who used to flirt with both of her cousins at the same time. The fact that Maria was already engaged didn't seem to bother him. Although, it didn't bother Maria either.

'Henry,' she croaks.

'Glad to hear you remember me. I'm your doctor. I'll need to do some tests to measure how well the treatments are working.'

'Why you?'

'Apart from me working the night shift tonight?' he wonders. 'Well, maybe Destiny wanted to give me a chance to return your copy of _Hamlet_.'

'I knew you took it!' Fanny gasps excitedly. A bit too excitedly, because in a second Henry is hovering above her with knitted brows and a worried look in his eyes.

'Easy, easy. I merely borrowed it, and sadly, our acquaintance ended before I could have given it back to you.'

The truth is that Henry Crawford might also be the guy who tried to flirt with Fanny, too, and took her on two dates. Then Fanny called it off. Soon after Henry and his sister left Northampton for the pleasures of London - and for good, or Fanny thought so.

But apparently Henry Crawford is back and wants to stay. Why else would he have a job there?

Fanny doesn't inquire about his motives, and after the tests Henry orders her to rest.

)()()(

The next morning Doctor Crawford is back. The morning ward round is over, and Henry is wearing casual clothes, which means that he...

'He wanted to see _you_ , silly,' Susan would say if she hadn't left for work already, after checking upon her sister.

'How do you feel?'

'Better, thank you.'

'I brought your _Hamlet_ ,' he answers her unasked question.

'I didn't mean to...' she makes a weak attempt to protest, but he doesn't let her.

'I know, Fanny. It's okay, I wanted to.'

'Thank you. At least I will have something to read until Susan can bring my book.'

'What are you currently reading?'

'Love and Madness: A Story Too True. In a Series of Letters Between Parties, Whose Names Would Perhaps Be Mentioned Were They Less Known Or Less Lamented by Herbert Croft.'

There was a short pause after that: Fanny needed to regain her breath, Henry needed to process the information.

'Wow. That's a mouthful. I guess that's not a book easy to purchase.'

'No, it isn't.'

Fanny doesn't particularly want to chat with him, but he doesn't let her retreat behind her wall of shyness until he gets off his chest what he wants to say:

'I've been planning to call you again, you know. Since I came back to the town, I kept wondering if you'd answer the phone.'

'You know I would.

'Yes, you are too polite not to. But I didn't want to meet you because you're too polite to say no.' Seeing Fanny's quirked eyebrows, he quickly added: 'Okay, I didn't want to meet you rushed into a hospital, completely out of breath. But I still care about you, and I wish you'd give me a second chance.'

'Henry, I am not sure it's a good idea.' Fanny feels uncomfortable. She has never liked Henry, his careless and flirtatious ways, his flamboyant manners.

'I know it didn't work out for the first time, but I'm a different person now. Maybe you could learn to... like me.'

She doubts that, but it would be against her very nature to refuse him.

'One date. That's all I can promise.'

However, during her stay at the hospital, he keeps on visiting her - as a doctor and as a friend. He occasionally brings her sweets, newspapers and flowers. It annoys Fanny, but her displeasure is effaced by the joy of having company. Susan visits her when she can, and Edmund calls her once, but as much as Fanny would like to ignore it, Henry has grown into an attentive and amusing conversationalist. He certainly acts like a different person, and he never brings up the topic of dating, not until her last day of staying.

'Is there anyone to take you home?' Henry asks when Fanny is declared fit to leave the hospital.

'Yes, Susan is picking me after work.'

'Good, good,' he nods. 'I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a stroll through Abington Park, then we could have a coffee. As soon as you feel that it won't tire you too much.'

'I would like to, yes,' Fanny says, noticing that it's not only her politeness and her promise making her say it. She still can't imagine the two of them could enter into a functioning relationship, but she is not averse to the idea of spending some time with him. 'I will call you,' she adds, which earns a radiant smile from the man.

)()()(

The next week she does call him, and they fix the date for next Saturday.

'I brought you this, not a flower,' Henry says almost apologetically, holding a square object wrapped up in brown paper.

'Just a guess, but... is it a book?' Fanny asks playfully.

'Open it, you'll see.'

'The laughable adventures of Charles and Lisette; or, the beards. To which is added, The strolling student. Seriously, Henry?'

'I hoped you might find it interesting.'

She looks pretty in her egg yolk-coloured sweater and brown skirt, but she looks even prettier with a smile on her lips and in her blue eyes.

'Thank you. I forgot what a gentleman you were.'

'Maybe because I wasn't. Maybe now, but definitely not at the time when you first met me. I can only hope I will make a better impression on you.'

'Helping with my asthma made quite a nice impression,' Fanny jokes.

She might not be the same girl she used to be. Her sense of humour has improved, and also, now she dares to articulate her funny thoughts.

'On a further note upon gentlemanliness, may I offer my arm?'

Fanny is not really keen on touching strangers, but Henry is not exactly a stranger. Also, both of them are wearing sweaters, so there is absolutely no chance for skin-on-skin contact. Furthermore, she can't remember a single reason why not take a helping hand (or arm in this case) when it is offered. After all, she is still the girl who gets tired easily.

'Remember the time you got both Maria and Julie jump that fence instead of waiting for the key?' she asks, referring to an old story that involved a fence, a locked gate and the very own park of Maria's fiancée.

'Yes,' Henry answers uneasily. 'Those weren't my brightest days.'

'Why, I thought you had been having fun.'

'Fun, yes, of course, but that fun came from ideas which weren't really bright. I used to think they were, but I was mistaken.'

Fanny can't decide if he says that only to woo her or he means it, but... Well, she must acknowledge that there were times when Henry was quite proud of the flaws of his character. He has never been the man of masking his mistakes. Who knows, who knows, really.

'So, this book,' she changes the topic a bit awkwardly and out of the blue, but Henry looks truly grateful for it. 'How did you find it?'

'Oh, I have my ways. But you tell me: how did you find that Love and Madness thingy book?'

'You see, I am a librarian, and these things just happen to me.'

'These things? Who are you actually? Fanny Carsen? Are you the keeper of the Excalibur?'

'No, I am just an everyday librarian.'

'I don't believe that. No one is just an everyday somebody.'

Fanny sighs. 'When I was little, I wanted to be a writer. Then I realised I would never have the talent nor the courage to become one, so I chose the safe way. I stayed with my books. In a library. No Excalibur, just books. Sometimes books from the eighteenth century with surprisingly long titles.' She shakes her head, smiling faintly. 'I speak the language of Shakespeare - how could I dare to write on this language? Seriously...'

'Never give up your dreams, Eliza Doolittle,' Henry tries to coax a smile out of her again, but a truer, warmer smile, not a sad one.

'I wish I'd know if you mean the Shaw play or the musical.'

They chat about sweet blah-blah-blahs, until Henry notices that Fanny's grown very tired, and takes her home.

)()()(

The next date is suggested by Fanny.

'I was thinking, you know', she says into the phone.

'Yes?'

'Back then we didn't make it to our third date. So...'

'So?' Henry hasn't got a clue what she wants to say. However, he has got a hope or two.

'So we never kissed,' her voice is barely a whisper, and Henry is awfully sorry that he can't see her face turning beetroot red.

'That's a pity. What should we do about that?'

'I think we should go on three dates at least. To get the full picture, you see.'

'Excellent idea, Fanny.'

She can practically hear him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

)()()(

The next month is November when they celebrate Fanny's birthday. They've been dating for two weeks now, with far better success than the last time.

Fanny feels as excited as a 10-year-old girl when she opens her present. (Maybe because she can't remember the last time anyone, apart from her sister Susan, put time and effort into surprising her on her birthday. Or on any ordinary day, actually.)

'At the moment I couldn't find another eighteenth century novel with a funny title, so I brought you something from the early nineteenth century,' Henry says almost apologetically as Fanny practically tears the wrapping off her present. Which is a book. (That turn doesn't surprise anyone but Fanny, probably.)

'Emma by Jane Austen? Well, thank you.'

'I wish I would have the luck to find her lost novel.'

'The lost manuscript of Mansfield Park? That would be a miracle.'

'Why, Fanny, you are worth two miracles.'

She is too busy pretending to inhale the book's scent in order to hide that shade of beetroot red Henry loves so much on her face.

)()()(

The next year brings something new for them.

They meet in Abington Park, the very place of their first date.

'I brought you something.'

If Fanny didn't know him better, she would say Henry is nervous, which is nonsense. Henry never gets nervous. He is practically incapable of that.

'Another book?' Fanny guesses, weighing the object.

'Open it, you'll see.'

It is indeed another book.

'Matrimony, The Height Of Bliss, Or The Extreme Of Misery,' Fanny reads aloud, before casting a questioning look to Henry. 'Another golden piece of the eighteenth century, I see. Thank you very much, but... why?'

'Because I wish to invite you on a strictly scientific experiment.'

'Experiment?'

'Yes. I think we should analyse if matrimony is truly the height of bliss or is it a misery. Will you marry me, Fanny?'

Now Fanny can tell that he is nervous. Well, she is trembling, too, and she fears she will get an asthma attack.

'Oh, Henry, you take my breath away,' she jokes, her voice choking.

'It was not my intention.'

'Maybe I just need the kiss of life,' she suggests.

'Is that a yes?'

'Yes!'

In the end, she doesn't get an asthma attack, much to the relief of everyone. She gets a ring instead.

)()()(

The next Christmas is their first married Christmas.

'Let me guess: a book?' Henry is eyeing his last present.

'Open it, you'll see,' that's the only answer he gets, and a mischievous smile.

It is indeed a book. (Who would have thought, really.)

'Mansfield Park: A Story So Lost I Had To Write It Instead of Jane Austen, Or the Tale of Miss Price and Mr Crawford, Written By No One Else But Mrs Crawford (née Price) Herself,' he reads aloud. 'Fanny, this is... this is amazing!'

'It's a very unique copy of the lost manuscript, you won't find it in the bookshops,' she tries to sound serious, but it's quite hard when your face and mouth is covered in enthusiastic kisses by your loving husband. 'Come on, read the dedication.'

'To Doctor Crawford, who made me believe in second chances. Why, Mrs Crawford, I always knew you only married me for my medical degree.'

'From a certain point of view, yes, I did marry you as a result of your medical degree.'

From a certain point of view, Fanny's near-death ambulance ride helped them to a fresh start.

Second chances are kind of hilarious.


End file.
